The Eye Of The Storm
by Winter's Shadow
Summary: harry has to deal with his emotions but instead supresses them. he gets help from an unexpected source.


**THE EYE OF THE STORM**

Disclaimer: Nothing except the plot belongs to me. The characters and places in the story are all from the wonderful wotld of Harry Potter created by JKR.

Harry put on his cloak and pulled his red and gold scarf snugly around his neck, as he prepared to leave Hagrid's Cabin.

"Take care o' yerself," said Hagrid as he looked outside at the snowstorm that was going to start, "yeh better get goin' if yeh don' want te get caught in that upcomin' blizzard."

Harry nodded as he opened the door. Ice cold wind slapped his face in a harsh greeting. Snow was already swirling in the air blurring his vision. He'd have to hurry.

"Bye Hagrid!" he yelled over the howling wind as he stepped out. When he had arrived at Hagrid's that afternoon there had been no sign of bad whether, the blizzard was unexpected. Hagrid had invited him to stay till it blew over but Harry had declined. The others would be worried.

The icy wind slashed at his face like a knife, forcing him to lower his head, as he trudged onwards in the ever deepening snow. After a while he looked up and realised that he couldn't see the castle, the snow in front of him was too thick. Looked like the blizzard was worsening faster than he thought. He suddenly stumbled and fell. As he got up he looked around for Hagrid's hut, figuring that the only logical thing to do was to go back.

He was dismayed to find that he couldn't see that either.

The fact the fall had made him lose his sense of direction wasn't helping. 

He let out a frusterated sigh, as he searched frantically for shelter. Freak storms like this usually blew over quickly, if he could just find a warmer place…

Harry suddenly caught sight of the edge of the Forbidden Forest that was a little away from him. Deciding that standing under the shelter of the forest's canopy was better than freezing to death he hastily stumbled towards it.

Once he was behind a tree he started to rub his hand's together to warm them, he was surprised that from this point he could make out what looked like Hagrid's Hut. But now that the storm was even worse, Harry realised that it would be suicide to try and reach it. The wind seemed strong enough to blow him off his feet.

As he waited impatiently for the weather to calm he was suddenly aware of the crackling of twigs to his right.

Harry quickly concealed himself behind the tree and waited tensley with his wand out.

As the unclear shape of the person came into view, Harry was stunned as he recognised the long mane of red hair.

 "Ginny?"

Ginny gave a little squeal, "Who's there?" she asked.

"It's me Harry."

"Harry," Ginny's eyes widened, "what are you doing here?"

"I was on my way back from Hagrid's," he explained, "but I guess the storm was worse than I thought."

"I was just on my was to Hagrid's from the greenhouses," said Ginny, "but the blizzard got so bad I could hardly see a thing."

"It should blow over soon," said Harry.

A few moments of silence followed. "You know Ginny –" Harry began, but stopped short as a thought struck him.

Ginny looked up to see an odd expression on the dark haired boy's face. "What is it Harry?" she asked.

"This was the place," Harry said strangely, "where we waited the night we rescued Sirius."

Ginny was silent. Sirius had meant the world to Harry, he was the closest thing he had had to a family. It was unfair.

A flash of gold in the corner of her eye made her turn and look into the forest. She reached out and touched Harry, putting her finger to her lips she pointed, "Look Harry," she whispered, "a unicorn."

Harry lifted his gaze towards the magnificent little golden creature that stood pawing the ground nervously. Suddenly a flash of white appeared near the little one and its mother started to lick it reassuringly. The young  pressed towards its mother for warmth while she nuzzled it.

The white unicorn lifted its horned head and gazed at the two rapt children through its fathomless dark eyes.

Tears pricked Harry's eyes as he gazed at the spectacle in front of him, even the animals of the forest had someone to turn to for comfort. He had no one.

No one…

Those words sounded empty and hollow in his mind reflecting the feelings that he was trying to supress in the very depth of his soul.

"I'm alone," he said in a half choked whisper.

Ginny looked at him in shock.

"No you're not," she said, "you have us," but Harry just continued to gaze at the two unicorns in rapt attention. 

Ginny's eyes roved over his face, taking in every detail. For the first time she could read his feelings on his face. It was all there now, raw and exposed…

Everyone close to Sirius, especially Harry had been bitter about the fact that Wormtail had escaped that night. Sirius had come so close to being cleared. And when Sirius died this bitterness had increased a hundred fold.

But what Ginny saw now told her otherwise. Sirius' death had left Harry beyond bitterness.

It had left him broken.

Ron had told her about Sirius' offer to Harry about living with him. That offer had meant much more than just a getaway from the Dursleys, it had meant a second lease a a complete life. A life with a family.

But all those precious dreams had shattered into a million pieces, every bit had been destroyed.

Harry had always cool and collected with occasional outbursts, always the calm in the storm. But the truth was that in his heart Harry was the eye of the storm. It ached her inside to see him so vunerable and depressed.

Harry was as startled as Ginny was when a tear stole down his cheek. He hastily wiped it off, ashamed of revealing his feelings so openly.

Suddenly Ginny had an idea, it was believed that the touch of a unicorn could soothe a tense person due to the unicorn's calm aura overlapping with that of the person's. it made people open up.

Reaching out she tugged at Harry's sleeve, "Come on," she whispered. He looked at her bewildered. "Don't," he said, "you'll scare them away."

"You see the baby," she whispered, "I think it's the one Hagrid showed me last year, come on."

Mutely he followed her as she slowly began to make her way towards the pair of animals, careful not to startle them. The mother made as if to take off but the golden baby sniffed the air and neighed softly recognising Ginny's scent.

Finally they were close enough to stroke it, "Go on," guestured Ginny running her fingers through its soft mane. Harry reached out to touch it but the animal moved back slightly nervous about the stranger. Ginny whispered reassuringly to it and it stayed. 

Harry was surprised when he felt a slight nudge on his shoulder. Much to his surprise the mother adult unicorn was standing near him.

"That's strange," said Ginny, "maybe she was the one Hagrid showed your batch, unicorns have excellent memories," she added.

Harry reached up to the white unicorn and rubbed its muzzle affectionately, "Hey there," he whispered softly.

It was then that Harry felt a sort of serene peace flow through him easing the pain and healing the hurt. It felt wonderful. It made him want to get rid of the huge knot in his chest that he had been supressing for so long.

Harry began to talk. He told Ginny everything he had felt. He was desparate to get the burden off him and now that he was doing it he felt better. Tears flowed freely, expelling with them all the hate, anger, bitterness and sorrow. It was like a dam broke loose somewhere inside him, letting all those pent up feelings rush out.

Finally he took a deep breath and loked at Ginny, feeling more than a little foolish as he wiped his eyes. She patted him on the arm reassuringly, "It's alright,' she said, 'you needed it."

Harry nodded. "Feeling better?" she asked. 

"Yeah," he answered, "feels like a ton of bricks was just taken off me."

A few moments later Harry said, "Well looks like the blizzard's blown over."

"We'd better get back," said Ginny, "Ron and Hermione will probably send out a search party for us."

After patting the unicorns goodbye Harry and Ginny trudged out into the snow again. As they were walking Harry suddenly broke the silence between them.

"Ginny?" 

The pretty redhead looked up, her brown eyes filled with warmth.

"Thanks."

She stooped. "No matter what we'll always be there for you Harry," she said, "I'll always be there."

"I hope so," he said with half a grin, "I'm counting on that."

"You can," Ginny said firmly.

They stood looking at each other. "Ginny…" Harry said again, but then seemed to think better of it and unexpectedly leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

"Thank you," he murmered against her lips, "Thank you and I mean it."

He suddenly broke away, flushed, afraid if he had crossed the line, a few moments of silence followed. A look of relief passed over Harry's face when at lenghth Ginny dimpled.Without a word she threw herself into his arms. And they stood in the snow in each other arms.

For the first time Harry felt the void in his heart begin to fill. 

He wasn't alone.


End file.
